


Tricks

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You have been wanting to get Gabriel’s attention for months. Tonight you were putting your master plan into play!





	Tricks

You stood in the hallway fingering the Dairy Queen gift card in your hand. It was almost time to put your master plan into gear. For the past few days you had been plotting a way to show Gabriel that your were as interested in him as he was you.  The archangel had been flirting relentlessly. He was also no doubt filling your dreams with x rated images of you together. Now was the time to put your genius plan into gear! 

After waking up from a dream of Gabriel eating you out on the counter, you had enough! You were ready to jump the archangel amen fuck him in any room of the bunker. He was about to see how sweet and innocent that you could be!

Now posed the only problem... Sam and Dean. You had to get them out of the bunker somehow. They hadn’t been on a case in a few days and they needed to go! It would be hard to get laid with your brothers hovering. 

Dean would shit if he knew what you had planned. For all Dean knew you still wasn’t interested in any boys. You were a dedicated hunter and it saved him a lot of grief!

Sam, however, knew that you were crushing hard on Gabriel and tried to discourage it. 

“Y/n it’s a really bad idea! Gabriel is just...eh...a bad choice.” 

As much as you hated disappointing your brother it had to be done. You had to have your way a time or two. The money you spent at the French lingerie store wasn’t going to waste! Gabriel was going to pull the outfit off with his teeth!

Walking into the room dressed in only your housecoat; it was time to put your plan into motion. 

“Hey Sam, Dean did you know it was design your own blizzard month at Dairy Queen? I bet you could make pie blizzard Dean.”

Dean looked up with a smile.  

“That would be yummy.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. He knew something was up but he didn’t say it. Sam only looked at you suspiciously. 

“I have a gift card too. If you want it you can have it.”

Dean jumped up without question. He snatched the gift card from your hand with a grin. 

“You are like the best sister ever! Come on Sam!”

Sam stood slowly. 

“Y/n are you coming?”

You shook your head,

“Nah. I was about to have a bath. I need to relax a bit.”

Dean didn’t think anything of it and raced to the door. Sam however, looked at you carefully before glancing at Gabriel.  He walked over and leaned down to your level with a serious expression. 

“Whatever you have planned...just don’t.”

You shot Sam a frown. 

“I’m going to get in my bathtub and soak. Chill Sammy!”

Sam sighed before following Dean out. You had to hand it to Sam. He was much more perceptive than Dean today. You knew that you was about to be letting them down but they would get over it in time! You deserved to be happy too!

Once they were gone you heard Gabriel stand. What you didn’t see was the cat like expression on his face. He watched you carefully for a few moments before speaking. 

“So what do you have planned sugar? I know that you are up to something.”

You turned looking at thin as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“How do you know that I am up to something?”

Gabriel smirked. 

“Come on Y/n. I’m the king of tricks. You just played your brothers like a fiddle. Them being the outstandingly bright fellows they are fell for it completely. Well maybe not so much Sam but he’s gone so....”

You took a breath before undoing the housecoat letting it pool at your ankles. Taking a breath, you looked at Gabriel. He looked completely floored!  In your mind you was silently thanking the sales lady that helped you pick out the lingerie.   
Gabriel chuckled. 

“Well damn sugar. I see why you had to get them out of here. Have you had this planned for a while?”

The next thing you knew Gabriel was behind you. His arm had snaked its way around you hip and yanked you closer to him.

“Maybe”

You confessed as his free hand moved down to squeeze you behind. Gabriel chuckled again. You were thankful that he hadn’t pulled away or thought that you were pathetic. 

“Why the hell would I think that you are pathetic? Its like sex just looking at you dressed like this. I knew that you had some nice legs underneath all of that flannel. You should be showing off these tits of yours more often. You’re making my mouth water just looking at you.” 

Gabriel said before reaching out and pulling your body if possible tighter against his. The hardness digging into your bottom reassured you that Gabriel was in fact interested. 

“Little girl you are playing with fire.”

He growled into your neck while one hand snaked its way into you panties. You gasped feeling his fingers stroke down to your slit to your entrance. Gabriel chuckled at your whimpers. You could only wonder if you sounded as pathetic as you thought you did. 

“Gabriel, please.”

The archangel's index finger teased your entrance as her pushed his leg in between yours to spread your legs. 

“Please, what? I am supposed to be the one being teased. You are supposed to be doing the teasing. Get to it woman!”   
With that his hand withdrew from your panties and he gave you a slap on the ass. Gabriel turned, with a mirthful expression on his face, and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked at you with a bored expression before motioning to his cock.

“It isn't going to suck itself sugar snap.” 

You didn't need much more encouragement. Finally, you were going to get your way. The only dread in your mind was Sam and Dean coming home. 

“Don't worry love. Sasquatch and his minion won't be home for some time. I'll make sure of that. By the time that they turn up you are going to be exhausted from what I am going to do to you.”

You didn't need much more encouragement then that. Walking over you plopped down on Gabriel's lap so that you were facing him. Reaching behind you removed the bra. Gabriel's eyes winded as he looked over your bare chest. 

“I knew that you had a nice rack but holy shit sweetheart. When we are alone together you are forbidden to wear clothes Y/n.”

Gabriel wasted no time in grabbing a hold of you. He gently squeezed your breasts together before lightly pinching each nipple. Sighing, you rocked your hips against him to get some form of stimulation on your aching clit. You couldn't be more pleased that he didn't grab at you like an inexperienced teenager. That thought was was stupid though. Gabriel had plenty of experience compared to your measly love life. 

Suddenly you became very self conscious. Your mind went to all of those other partners that he had... porn stars, voluptuous beauties that could make a guy come with one touch! Here you were not comparing to them at all! You weren't in their category at all. 

“Sugar, stop.”

Gabriel's voice was calm as he reached out cupping your cheek. 

“They have nothing on you and I am not saying that to get laid. You're beautiful. I have been wanting you for months. They were just some quick fuck. I don't see you that way. I can see something from this unless that isn't what you are wanting.”

You had to look surprised. If you didn't Gabriel wouldn't have laughed the way he did. 

“Y/n did you really think that I would have wanted something like them forever? Oh please sugar snap! I have been trying to woo the pants off of you since I showed up here. I just thought that you wasn't interested! Now I know that it is a big yes....so cupcake, where were we? Oh wait! I have an idea!”

Gabriel quickly stood, letting your body slide down his. He looked at you with a sneaky grin before snapping his fingers; leaving you only in the stockings. 

“Don't you dare take those off.”

He ordered before pulling you into the kitchen. You were expecting him to be looking for the chocolate syrup. That seemed like such a Gabriel thing to do! He stopped before turning to look at you with a gleam in his golden eyes. Gabriel quickly picked you up placing you on the counter. Your eyes winded! This was your dream from the previous night! 

“Spread those legs, peach.”

You quickly did as you was told. Gabriel wasted no time before lowering his face. 

“You got that right sugar. This is your dream from last night and that was me putting it there. I was hoping that you would figure out that was my calling card Y/n. Clever girl.” 

The moment his tongue traced over you folds you gasped. His eyes were going between closed and watching what he was doing. The moment his finger pushed inside it took all you had not to come. 

“You can come. You are going to be quiet a few times before I am threw with you.”

He said in your mind. His tongue seemed to be hitting every square inch that you could possibly want caressed! He was quickly putting every man that you had ever been with to shame. 

“Gabriel, please I want you.”

Gabriel stood with a smirk. He licked his fingers clean before giving you an eyebrow wiggle. 

“Can't always get what you want.” 

He snapped his fingers leaving you both in your room. Gabriel again let your body slide down his. He internally chuckled at how he had left you with your legs trembling and your body clearly on edge. What he didn't expect was you grabbing at the button on his pants and tugging.

“Impatient are we?”

He asked. You raised an eyebrow before sinking to your knees.

“Well it isn't going to suck itself.” 

You said with a grin. Gabriel would have laughed if you wasn't slowly taking his cock out of his pants way too slow! He swallowed as your hands caressed him. 

“Girl after my heart.”

He managed to get out as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and gently began to tease. Gabriel groaned. This was definitely the best blow job that he had received in some time! All he could think at the moment was fuck all of those porn stars! Those bitches had nothing on you! 

After a good few moments of deep throating him enough to leave Gabriel moaning like a whore; he couldn't take it! 

“Enough sugar! I want whats mine.” 

He reached down gently pulling you to your feet. Gabriel eased you to the backward to the bed until the mattress touched the backs of you knees. 

“Lay back Y/n.”

He said softly. As you lay back, he yanked his shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans. 

“Been wanting this so long.”

He muttered as he spread your legs. 

“So from here on out I won't have to fool with a vibrator?”

Gabriel looked up at your teasing voice with a scowl. 

'Throw that piece of shit out! You'll never even consider that thing after what I am about to do do you. I am going to fuck you senseless then make love to you. Best of both worlds baby 

You gasped as he slowly began to ease in. Gabriel gave you a moment to adjust before slamming in the rest of the way. He chuckled when you squealed in surprise. The moment that your walls clenched around him Gabriel muttered a few phrases in Enochian. You wasn't sure what they meant but common sense said it was either a swear word or something erotic. 

His thrusts didn't remain gentle and slow for long! Gabriel quickly increased the pace so it was raw hardcore fucking. Between the pleasure that was spiraling out of control as he hit your spot, the sound of skin on skin, and Gabriel's muttering of erotic things that he wanted to do to you there was no lasting long! Your orgasm took over you. This orgasm was more powerful then any in the past that you could imagine! 

“That's it princess!”

Gabriel cooed as he tried to mentally stop himself from coming. There as more that he wanted to do to you that night! Sex in one position wasn't enough! Maybe for a quickly yes but this was different. This was your first time and he wanted you to be thoroughly fucked before you went to sleep that night! 

You hadn't had time to come down from your orgasm when Gabriel withdrew. Right away you missed the feeling of his cock being buried balls deep inside of you. Luckily, you didn't have to wait long! Gabriel flipped you on your stomach and slammed back inside. 

From him slamming back in so fast you came again! Gabriel growled before slamming his body into you harder and faster. Judging from how erratic his thrusts were becoming you could tell that he wasn't far from coming.

“Come for me Gabriel. Come inside of me.”

You said softly. Gabriel moaned. 

“Damn it, you tease. You're definitely mine!”

He pushed in a few more times before his hands dug into your sides. Gabriel didn't fully withdraw. He continued with the slow deep strokes until his body tightened. You whimpered the moment that you felt him come inside of you. Gabriel was still for a moment. He was enjoying the orgasm high as much as you had been. 

When he withdrew, Gabriel joined you on the bed. He gathered you in his arms pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Fuck sugar, that was amazing!”

You continued to press lazy kisses to his chest and shoulders. The room was quiet for a moment before you poked your head up. 

“I have an idea!”

One of Gabriel's eyes snapped open. 

“Mhm?”

You motioned to your on suite bathroom. 

“Why don't we go play in the bathtub? I've always wanted to see what sex in the bathtub was like.” 

Gabriel didn't waste any time before standing and throwing you over his shoulder and off to the bathroom. 

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean walked back into the bunker. Dean was on his 6th blizzard of the night. 

“Y/n! We are home! Thanks again for the....hey where is she? Where is Gabriel?”

Dean asked looking around at the silent bunker. Sam meanwhile, walked into the kitchen seeing the silk panties lying on the counter. 

“Dean, come here!”

Sam called. Dean walked in nibbling on his treat some more. He looked at what Sam starring at and quickly put two and two together.

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
